memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Husnock warship
Husnock warship? Is there any evidence to confirm that the image attached to this page is a Husnock ship? As I recall from the episode, this ship was shown solely as a creation of Kevin Uxbridge. While it could have been a recreation of an actual Husnock vessel, I don't believe that was ever established. From an alternative viewpoint, Kevin said he tried the same 'interference' tactics on the Husnock vessel, but it only made them more determined to exterminate the colony. Since it is highly unlikely that he would have used a simulated Husnock vessel in an attempt to lure/force the real Husnock vessel away, and since he has likely had the opportunity to encounter many different starship designs during his life, it would seem reasonable that his default "enemy vessel" for such tactics could be some long-lost and unrecognized ship design, not a Husnock vessel. -- 05:43, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :See: talk:Delta Rana warship. --Alan 07:18, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::There is a tremendous amount of material in Star Trek tech manuals and internet websites stating that the vessel seen was a recreation of a Husnock warship and the vessel is also referenced as such in the script notes of the episode itself. Looks like I'm rather late in the game on this one, but the vessel should be referenced as as a Husnock warship I think. -FleetCaptain 21:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, that is their misinterpretation. Again, see talk:Delta Rana warship, as well as the original discussion at talk:Husnock warship. --Alan 21:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Its not a "misinterpretation", its my opinion. And I did read those other pages. As stated, though, no pressing need to change ths back as this happened months ago. -FleetCaptain 21:16, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Was ship recreated by Douwd exact copy of Husnock's? Riker says that enemy ship is 5 times mass of Enterprise, which'd make it about 1.7 times size (explanation : when scalling 3-dimensional object proportionally in all 3 dimensions, it's volume will increase with saclling factor raised to power of 3. Therefore Husnocks warship could be ie. of same width and height but 5 times longer to be of 5 times volume of Enterprise, or 1.7 times larger in all 3 dimensions.) Douwd said that enemy vessel was so big it could be seen on orbit with naked eye. Prolly being 1.7 times Enterprise is to little. (This assumes Hunsnock's ship had simmilar overall dentisity to Enterprise. Utilising very light materials or being just bloated would make it bigger ofcourse.) Ship differs with armanent between appearances, as Douwg changes it's role from a bait to be pursued into predator to be scarry. I find this quote misleading: :Picard later determined that the warship, like the Uxbridge residence, was a re-creation, devised by Kevin Uxbridge to chase the Enterprise away from the planet. '''This assumption was later confirmed by Uxbridge'.: Douwd did confirmed it was all his creation, but AFAIK never used name "Husnock" in conjuction with vessel that engaged Enterprise. This line suggest it was exact compy of Husnock technology. In my opinion, Douwd created this ship to be a matching opponent for Enterprise, he changes it's parameters at will. It could looselly resemble any desing saw by Douwd in past, or even be concieved at that time. Calling it "Husnock warship" is overinterpretation IMHO. -- :Where to start. How about the 1.7 times the size. You seem to be making the assumption that the materials are the same ''density. Or how much of it is hollow. Mass means how much phyical matter, not how big. A statement of being 5 times the mass of the Enterprise is no clue to the volume without information on density and how much hollow space there is (from corridors and such). :Visibility. Well now, we don't know how low an orbit, and we don't know the size precisely. But lets assume over 1000m. You ever seen an artifical objectthat size in low Earth orbit? I sure haven't. Low Earth orbit is about 60 miles up. Can you see a rock 1000m across 60 miles away? Yes, you can. The same would hold true for a spacecraft that large, assuming you can get enough light on it. :The rest of your point may still be valid, but I just felt that those bits needed fixing. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:55, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::I agree; this point has bugged me ever since Decipher 'declarded' this a "Husnock Ship" in their CCG. Adding evidence to the contrary is Kevin's mention of attempting the same diversionary tactics on the real Husnock vessel; it is unlikely that he would have conjured a simulated Husnock ship to bait/chase the real Husnock ship from orbit. If he had previously created a different ship (perhaps even one he's used before for these tactics), why would he bother to recreate a Husnock vessel for the Enterprise? And, even if he did create a copy of a Husnock warship, the vessel's weapon and shield technology are as likely attributable to Kevin Uxbridge's desires as they are to a true Husnock vessel. The only definitive evidence regarding the Husnock vessel was that it was capable of wiping out all life on the surface (excluding Kevin), which, judging from "The Chase", is evidently not all that hard to accomplish. -- 06:05, 13 November 2006 (UTC)